warriors_fanfic_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hawkbreath
We now have Talk Pages so please try and use proper grammar and please be polite!! Also if you would please when starting a new section add a Heading 2 making it much easier for me to read! Thanks bunches! [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 01:33, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Ok so, I was on here and i went to go look at my messages and uit told me that my talk page no longer exsists. What should I do?? Thanks! -Leopard Got it, thanks! -Leopardfire Ya, Hey I love your new siggy btw! -Leopardfire Cool! I wish I had a siggy... -Leopardfire KK I will! -Leopard It is me, the Robinclaw Heyo! I was wondering if you could meet me at Featehrclan, i'll be on every day from 12:00 to 3:00 Pacific time. --Love me for who i am. Not for who you want me to be. (talk) 19:54, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Collab? Hey Hawky! Want to start a collab! I just want a new story and to work with you. Sooner then later, I need a [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe s''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''a] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe v''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''i] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe o''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''u] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe r...] ''I need a ''saviour... 11:16, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Sig. Hey! Check out my new siggy! Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 23:16, December 19, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks! Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 05:16, December 20, 2013 (UTC)) RP? RP Hawkclan? 08:24, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! Hey Hawk, I was just wondering how you make a blog post with one of those voting things on it.. Thanks, talk to you later! Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 22:51, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Alright thanks!!! Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 06:23, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Gathering Place Hey Hawk! Ok, I have a suggestion. So you know how the Clans in the books have Fourtrees and The Island? Well I was wondering if we could have something like that for our clans (but I'm not sure what to call it yet). Thats why I asked you how to make that poll thing for blogs. I was going to wait untill I got your okay to make the blog though.... So let me know what you think. Thanks! Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 01:00, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Awsome! I'll make a blog right now! :) Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 01:26, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Okai! And I noticed that too just fixed it... Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 01:43, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Yea... Oh, what is the Anime on your user picture??? Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 01:51, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Ohhhhhh, ok. I've never watched but people tell me that it's really good and I should watch it... Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 03:56, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I'll check it out! Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 04:04, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Absolutley! Also, I have a cat that I asked to put on there a while a go, do you think I can add it? Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 01:37, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hawk! hey hawk its me venus!okay so first of all Im gonna make a fanfiction thing or whatever it was called and seconed of all i really like your wiki(:-venus454 Siggy? How do I make a siggy.? Hawk something happened to my profile?!it has weird stuff written all over it!please help ;(-venus454 ;( Sorry Hawk Hawk first of all I'm really sorry that I added all those categories.seconed of all check out my new, new siggy,Venus454oh snap snap 02:13, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hawk if you go on my fanfic you can delete the fanfiction series category and please don't ask me what happened to it.its a long storyVenus454oh snap snap 02:24, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi :3 Hi :3ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 21:37, January 2, 2014 (UTC) New Clan? Hi I was hoping I could start a clan. shinestar212 ♥Warrior♥ New Wiki? Hey hawk do you mind if I make a warriors answers and fanfiction wiki?Venus454oh snap snap 16:29, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Okai so I made it. How do I make it like warrior cats answers?how do I make it so the members can make fanfictions?Venus454oh snap snap 22:17, January 3, 2014 (UTC) RPing.. I'mma start RPing later :3 sorry i haven't been on much :/ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 14:13, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hawk! How..? Hey hawk! How do I make my wiki so that when the people who join it can go to contribute and then they make a fanfic?Venus454oh snap snap 02:03, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Joining? Hey hawk?i was hoping I could join a clan on here?Venus454oh snap snap 02:05, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Err Hawk? Err...hawk you still didn't tell me how I can my wiki so the people can make fanfics and please tell leopard and clever about and go on it everyday if you canVenus454oh snap snap 02:39, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity.. Hawk I'm probably not going to be on a lot because school just started.but just message me if anythingg happens I'm still gonna be checking itVenus454oh snap snap 02:46, January 8, 2014 (UTC) thanks for understandingVenus454oh snap snap 02:05, January 9, 2014 (UTC)02:03, January 9, 2014 (UTC) btw, can i join a clan?Venus454oh snap snap 02:12, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Categories Hi Hawk, I Added categories to all the cats except for Cloudclan, but there are a few cat who's pages were never made, here they are: Medowpaw Tinypool Darkwinter Oakpaw Scarpaw Robinclaw Minnowkit Talk to you later! Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 05:45, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Clan? How about cloudclan?ill join the clan with the clan with the least cats..er peopleVenus454oh snap snap 21:44, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Finally made! I finally made a cat for Hawkclan!!! Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 02:45, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Some steps? Hey hawk!go on my wiki k? I was gonna ask you to teach me how to make a fanfiction on there but I haven't seen you on a lot.so yeah, go on my wiki and then go on your message wall.thanksVenus454oh snap snap 04:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat Ya sure just message me when you want to go on. Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 17:01, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 19:07, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Adminship..? Hey hawk!i was wondering if I could be an admin.....Venus454oh snap snap 23:32, January 14, 2014 (UTC) its okay!venus454 You on? hey hawk are you on?Venus454oh snap snap 01:09, January 18, 2014 (UTC) cause if ya are first can you go to cloud clan comments and then go to my wiki.SHANKS!!!lolVenus454oh snap snap 01:12, January 18, 2014 (UTC) P.S do you know where leopardfire went?Venus454oh snap snap 01:12, January 18, 2014 (UTC) can you go on chat?Venus454oh snap snap 01:17, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey there. Hey there.Venus454oh snap snap 04:20, January 19, 2014 (UTC) You on?Venus454oh snap snap 04:23, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Wish I could roleplay with you but can't on the iPad and not allowed to go on the computer.Venus454oh snap snap 04:29, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'll try to get on the computer ok?Venus454oh snap snap 04:32, January 19, 2014 (UTC) RP how about cloudclan? Venus454oh snap snap 04:50, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Nuuuuuuuuu!! sorry!gtg/ill RP tommorow Venus454oh snap snap 05:18, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm coming back. I have been thinking about it awhile, but make it official - I'm coming back. The Unknown Afterlife (talk) 21:33, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Inactive Hi Hawk, I am sooo sorry I have been inactive lately. School has gotten in the way of things, plus my grandfather passing away has been hard. I have been trying to be as active as I can. I will try to be more active from now on, I am very sorry.... Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 22:49, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 00:22, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Question I have a question I just created a wiki and I wanted to know how you change the names for ranks For example the founder is "leader" or Admin is "Senior Warrior". Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 00:36, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I shall randomly join this wiki and ''try ''(no guarentees) to maintain my activity here. Hello Hawk :3 Did you like the siggie lol (FIREY CALLING) Firey's calling again. You know your occupation used to be mine too :3 Anyways, can I set up a siggie coding page that everyone can use? Thanks bye :P That's no blizzard, that's my sister 16:46, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi remember me I'm blue!!! Hey Hawk :3 Do you think you can maybe put up a cat for me on the join the clans page? It won't let me edit it as it takes waaay too long to load... And I mean /WAY/ too long The brighter the light, the darker the shadow. 04:10, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Anything? Heyy! Sorry I have been inactive again! Track and Field season just ended so I hope to be way more active. I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to help you out on this wiki, I already made cat pages and added all the categories to the Starclan and the Dark Forest cats. So if there ias anything I could do to Help improve this wiki just let me know! Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 23:24, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Anything? Alright cool! Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 02:20, June 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: Help? Sure... Like what do you mean? Just take the cats that have been approved and add them to Clans? Kk! Do you kick someone when they're down? Or lend a hand and help them get up? 14:59, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Can you tell me the Clans on this Wiki? And.... PS, when I said I edited your userpage by accident, I meant, I clicked edit on your userpage to look at the coding, but while I was in source editor, I thought to myself, 'will it say that Spottedgorse has edited Hawkbreath's userpage'? And it did. By I didn't change anything. ~Spottedgorse (and I'll make a template, I just can't on a kindle.) Sure all of her information is already there. Just tell me if there is anything missing. ~Spottedgorse Hi hawk its me Venus uh I was putting my birthday on the birthday thing and then my terrible computer did something to your thing and then I tried to fix it but it still didn't look right. So if you check it out and it looks funny thats why.SOSORR... Dear Mr. Hawk, I would like to make my own unique clan. 15:48, December 18, 2018 (UTC)Sparrowfox